


Special Sauce on the Side

by Missy



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fast Food, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Yuletide Treat, retail work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Yzma just wanted a yak burger, not an assistant.  She gets both.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Special Sauce on the Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumeria47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeria47/gifts).



She found him at a fast yak place, actually, serving up fried doublemeat burgers with a huge smile and an appealing speed. Her mind was made up by the time she watched him carry 100 orders to the front of the room and distribute them cheerfully at top speed while whistling.

Yzma had to admit to herself that she really wanted to know what he could do with the right guidance.

“So what do you want, lady?” he asked her.

“Um – one medium yak, mushrooms on the side, double cheese and extra let…” she trailed off as he handed her the order without her having completed it. She opened up the bag, then checked the contents. Exactly and it was perfect.

At her puzzled express, he grinned at her. “Sorry, did you want fries with that?” he asked.

“You already included them! Brilliant! No, no. Mr…” she glanced at his nametag. “Kronk. Would you be interested in harnessing more power than you’ve ever had access to in your entire life?”

His eyes lit up with good-natured surprise. “Wow, and I forgot to ask if you wanted to a drink!” Kronk said.

Yzma smiled thinly. It was going to be a very long training process.


End file.
